


Making Some Progress

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Homophobic Language, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly because of the cute person of indeterminate gender that came swishing in only a moment ago and ordered “whatever had the most amount of chocolate”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Some Progress

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr that included agender!tyler, transboy!josh, and Josh defending Tyler from a dick.  
> I hope this is good??

Josh Dun has finally come to the decision that working in a coffee shop was not all that bad. 

Mostly because of the cute person of indeterminate gender that came swishing in only a moment ago and ordered “whatever had the most amount of chocolate”. 

Josh had been transfixed by them, by their bright red lipstick and eyeliner and skirt worn under a button-up shirt and their hair that was buzzed on the sides and fluffy on the top. He'd made them the thing with the most chocolate and even added some more chocolate, because goddammit he was the best barista that this shop had ever had and he was allowed to have some liberty with whatever he made. Dallon had said those words, and Dallon was the owner. 

The cute person of indeterminate gender had smiled and said thank you. Josh wished he had written his number on the cup. 

He tugged on his binder. It felt more constricting than normal. 

He snuck glances at the cute person of indeterminate gender as he served other customers. They were sipping their coffee and typing something on a laptop. They might be a student at the local college, were they a student? They seemed like the student type. There were plenty of students there. 

Josh didn't go to college. He just needed a job to pay rent so he could live in his apartment while he tried to figure out what to do with his life. Maybe he'd just make coffee all day. 

Eventually the cute person of indeterminate gender got up and walked back over to the counter. They blinked, and Josh noticed they were wearing mascara. Shit. Shit he was fucked oh god damn. 

“Thanks for the chocolate drink.” They said. “Could you make it for me again?”

“Yeah.” Josh says. He's trying to be casual. He's not failing miserably. 

Where he's got his back to the person of indeterminate gender, he senses a couple other people walk up to the counter. He's got a seventh sense about these things. His sixth is reserved for drums and being able to play Green Day songs with his eyes closed. 

“Heya, faggot.” Someone said, and Josh prayed to all the gods above, below, and in between that they weren't talking about him. 

“You know, it's rude to say that to someone.” That was the voice of the person of indeterminate gender. 

“People who aren't faggots don't wear skirts and makeup.”

“Hey.” Josh turned around, holding Tyler's finished drink. “I'd advise you to shut up.”

“Oh? And what are you gonna do if I don't…” The guy looks Josh up and down, and then sneers out “ _Tranny?_ ”

Josh hands Tyler's drink to him, hands shaking with contained anger. “Get out. I don't want to see your face here again.”

“You can't control me.”

“I can get the owner.” Josh says, voice dripping with ice. “And he might be much more held back then I am.”

There's fear for just a second in the guy’s eyes, before he scoffs. “Like a tranny would be listened to.”

Josh raises his palm and slams the heel of his hand right into the guy’s nose. 

He yells in pain, and that attracts attention. “You broke my nose!”

“No I didn't. It might bleed a little, though.” Josh says calmly. “Now, get out.”

The person of indeterminate gender stares at Josh for a long moment. “Do you want to go on a date? My names Tyler, by the way.”

Josh grins. “Sure, Tyler. And my name’s Josh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on tumblr @joshlerfcker!


End file.
